perjuangan dan takdir
by haruno sisi granger
Summary: Ternyata cinta hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sepupunya, dan ia menemukan pundak baru untuk bersandar. Tapi bagai mana dengan terroris yang kembali datang dari masa lalu untuk membalaskan dendamnya? siapa yang akhirnya menyelamatkan nyawa hinata dan sakura? bagaimana caranya?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY : TERNYATA CINTA HINATA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN PADA SEPUPUNYA, NEJI. DAN IA MENEMUKAN PUNDAK BARU UNTUK BERSANDAR, TAPI BAGAI MANA DENGAN TERRORIS YANG KEMBALI DATANG DARI MASA LALU, UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAMNYA ? SIAPA YANG AKHIRNYA MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA HINATA DAN SAKURA ? BAGAIMANA CARANYA?**

 **Author baru masi polos.. OC, TYPO, alur X, bahasa X, dan X X lainnya…  
terinspirasi dari sebuat film, apa ya judulnya? -_- lupaa..!**

 **seluruh karakter dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **alurnya milik yang punya ntu film**

 **trus gue ? ~akumahapaatuh~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kamis, 27 nov 2015**

Kurang lebih tiga hari lagi adalah libur smester, hinata berniat berlibur di rumah pamannya hizashi hyuga. Sepertinya untuk liburan kali ini sangat ditunggu tunggu oleh hinata, karena sudah lama sekali ia tak kesana dan bertemu dengan sepupunya Neji Hyuga.

pagi yang sangat cerah, jam menunjukkan pukul 7:30. Seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut biru gelap sepinggang yang masih terlihat basah menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berbalik kearah belakang, menuju dapur dengan ceria dan penuh semangat.

"kaa san, apakah boleh aku berlibur kerumah ojisan?" Tanya Hinata dengan semangat dan menatap ibunya penuh harapan. "boleh ya kaa-san, kan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu bibi dan juga Neji-nii, boleh ya boleh ya?" dengan suara memelas sambil memutar-mutarkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada.

"apa hinata-chan sudah membicarakannya kepada tousan ?" ibunyatersenyum sembari membersihkan tangannya yang habis memegangi wajan yang berisi sup ikan segar.

"belum kaasan" jawab Hinata yang sedikit merasa takut,wajar saja hinata sangat berharap, mengingat rumah pamannya itu sangat jauh dan lebih tepatnya berada di luar negeri.

" Hinata chan, coba Tanya tou-san dulu, ini bukan perjalanan yang dekat hinata chan" sambil mengelus rambut indigo anaknya itu.

"ne okaasan" sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan badan menuju ayahnya yang sedang membaca surat kabar di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Hinata berdiri sekitar 6 atau 7 langkah di belakang ayahnya yang tengah menengguk segelas ocha dan memegangi surat kabar di tangan kirinya. ' _apa tousan akan memberiku ijin ?atau malah akan menasihatiku panjang lebar_?' Huh.. entah lah.. hal ini yang selalu menghinggapi pikiran hinata ketika hendak pergi kemanapun, maklumlah hinata adalah anak satu satunya alias anak tunggal dan pula hinata itu masih dianggap anak kecil walaupun umurnya sudah 16 tahun, dan ayahnya selalu menganggap hinata itu lemah dan harus dilindungi.

Tapi rasa rindu akan neji yang notabennya adalah sepupunya dan juga cinta pertamanya itu sudah terlalu mendalam bahkan seminggu belakangan ini ia tidak focus belajar mengingat libur hanya sebentar lagi.

Akirnya hinata mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan berjalan kearah ayahnya.

"ohayou gozaimasu tousan" ucap hinata yang berjalan kedepan dan perlahan menjuntaikan kakinya duduk disebelah kanan ayahnya.

"ohayo hinatachan" sambil tersenyum dan menoleh ke hinata. "hinatachan wangi sekali pagi ini?" hiashi menggoda anak semata wayang nya itu penuh canda. "tousan bisa saja" sambil menundukkan kepala dan rona merah pun menghinggapi pipi putih hinata.

Setelah beberapa detik hinata akirnya memulai percakapan yang agak serius itu,

"tousan, 3 hari lagi aku sudaah libur smester, apakah boleh aku berlibur di rumah ojisan ?" Tanya hinata yang menundukkan kepala sambil melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu memutar" jari telunjuknya. Wajah hinata yang tadinya memerah karna malu berubah menjadi mencekam dan penuh tanda Tanya akan jawaban ayahnya yang hanya diam setelah hinata bertanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ayahnya menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah berubah drastic dengan wajah hinata. "kenapa kerumah ojisan hinata ? " jawab ayahnya dengan wajah datar sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "a aku sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan ojiisan dan obasan dan juga neji, sudah hampi 5 tahun tousan, a aku merindukan mereka." Jawab hinata dengan terbata bata dan masih menundukkan kepala. "apakah tousan tak merindukan mereka?" Tanya hinata lagi..

"tentu saja hinata chan, tetapi tousan disini masih banyak kerjaan, sekarang perusahaan tempat taousan bekerja sedang mengalami kemajuan yang pesat dan membuat tousan dan teman teman harus bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikannya, tousan tidak mungkin pergi pada saat seperti ini."

"tousan, sebulan lagi aku sudah berumur 17 tahun tousan, aku sudah beranjak dewasa, berilah aku sedikit kepercayaan tousan, akubukan gadis kecil lagi.." jawab hinata dengan sedikit penekanan dan menatap ayahnya.

"jadi ?" hiashi bingung dengan perkataan hinata yang malah membahas kepercayaannya kepada gadis bermata amethyst itu.

"tousan, aku akan kerumah ojisan sendiri jika tousan sibuk, aku rasa aku bisa tousan, aku berjanji akan melindungi diriku sendiri." Hinata kembali menunduk dan sedikit merendahkan volume suaranya.

'akurasa ia benar, aku sudah terlalu mengekangnya selama ini, lagi pula aku akan mengantarkannya ke bandara, dan hizashi akan menjemputnya juga disana, jadi itu tak terlalu membahayakan. Tetapi takku pungkiri, aku masih mengkawatirkannya. Hinata, anak perempuanku satu satunya ini adalah alasan ku masih bersemangat untuk bekerja, alasan ku untuk terus bernapas saat ini aku tak rela dan tak tau apa jadinya aku jika kehilangannya.' pikir hiashi dan diakiri dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang setelah berkutat dengan emosinya..

"baiklah hinata chan, ayah mempercayaimu," sambil sedikit menatap kebawah "tapii.. kau harus menuruti semua persyaratan yang ayah berikan."

Amethyst hinata terpana menatap ayahnya, ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatka izin dari seorang hiashi hyuga, air matanya pun tak terelakkan.. "terimakasih tousan." Hinata memeluk ayahnya dan tersenyum lebar. " ya, aku akan menuruti semuua perintah tousan"

"baiklah kalau begitu, yang pertama kau harus membawa ini." Hiashi memberikan sebuah benda seperti handpohne kuno yang tebal. " ini adalah alat yang akan kita gunakan untuk berkomunikasi, alat ini dapat menunjukan keberadaan mu, layaknya sebuah gps, dan juga disini hanya terdapat nomor ku, danjuga nomor penting lainnya, alat ini akan merekam suara dan gambar dari kameranya dengan lebih jelas dan bahkan bisa mengenali suara apapun, dan semua nya akan dilaporkan sangat jelas dan rinci kepada komputer ayah, jadi apapun kegiatanmu dan kemanapun kau pergi kau akan ku mata matai.

"baiklah ayah" jawab hinata dengan mata berbinat binar.

"Yang kedua, kau jga harus menimba ilmu dirumas hizashi, jangan hanya bermain, pelajarilas sedikit ilmu darinya, kau kan tahu hinata, ilmu beladiri dan jiwa bisnisnya lebih baik dariku, dankau harus mendapatkan tips tips yang bagus darinya aga kau menjadi lebih kuat. Mengerti hinata ?"

"tentu tousan" jawab hinata penuh semangat dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, " aku menyayangimu tousan" memeluk ayahnya dan berlari untuk memberi tahu ibunya.

Hiashi Hyuga adalah seorang yangmempunyai nama besar di konoha, ia merupakan bagian pentingkepolisian,berkat keahlian, kejelian dan intelektual yang sangat baik, Ia dipercaya menjadi ketua tim penyidik sindikat terrorisme. Namanya sudah tak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat, ia sering menangkap organisasi terroris besar bahkan sudah tingkat internasional.

Tetapi Kehormatan itu sudah lama ia tinggalkan, karena sebuah tragedi dimana beberapa teroris pernah mengancam keselamatan keluarga yang dicintainya. Konoha bukanlah sebuar Negara kecil, dannama hiashi hyuga telah tersohor kemana mana. Jadi teroris itu mungkin bukanlah orang biasa. Ia pernah melemparkan bom asap kerumah hiashi dan meracuni keluarganya. Terorris itu begitu handal hingga seorang hiashi hyuga bisa terkecoh olehnya.

Setelah kejadian itu ia memilih mengundurkan diri demi keselamatan anaknya yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun dan istri kesayangannya. Dan sekarang ia bekerja dibidang marketing di sebuah perusahaan ramen terkenal **_ICHIRAKU RAMEN._**

 **Jumat, 28 november 2015**

" sakura-chan" hinata melambaikan tangannya pada sakura yang telah lebih dulu sampai di gerbang sekolah, sakura sangat mudah dikenali dengan rambut merah muda dan aksesoris serba pink nya itu.

sakura membalikkan badan dan menunggu hinata yang setengah berlari menuju nya "ohaayo hinata", hinata terlihat sangan sumringah "waah.. kamu terlihat senang sekali hari ini hinata, ada apa yaa ?" senyum menggelitik di lontarkan sakura pada hinata yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"sakura, kau pasti tidak percaya dengan yang akan kau dengar, ayahku…." Ocehan Hinata terpenggal,hampir saja ia jantungan karna seorang pria berambut blonde dengan kancing baju tak terpasang satu pun(ia menggunakan dalaman kaos putih) mengagetkannya dari belakang. " Hey..! ada gossip apa sih, seneng banget kayaknya" naruto mengembang senyum rubahnya pada hinata dan sakura. "naruto no baka! Kau mengejutkan ku _shannaroo_ " sakura seperti kesurupan dan meneriaki naruto hingga siswa yang sedang melintas didekat mereka melihat dengan tatapan horor.

"naruto" hinata cemberut pdan mengerucutkan bibirnya "tidak bisakah kamu tidak berbicara sekeras ini? Aku terkejut" hinata seperti sudah biasa dengan kejadian seperti ini, ya hampir setiap hari naruto mengganggunya dan menggodanya habis habisan, hinata yang pendiam tentu hampir kehilangan jati diri jika bertemu dengan pria tinggi semampai dan hyperactive di belakangnya ini.

"maaf sayang.. aku senang melihatmu pagi pagi begini, apalagi dengan tawamu yang bagaikan matahari pagi" naruto merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan hinata. Rona merah tek terelakkan, hinata yang barusaja menghela beberapa tarikan napas setelah sedikit terkejut langsung tercekat lagi karna gombalan naruto pagi ini.

"Narutoo, jangan ganggu pagi cerah ini dengan gombalah cap ikan teri mu itu, baka yo…!" sakura yang sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan naruto melipat tangan di depan dada, ia begitu kesal dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya ini.

"saaakuraa.." dengan nada jengkel ia menatap sakura seolah telah mengahalang ritual rutinnya itu. "iya, aku pergi, selamat pagi ya hinata chan" senyum manis "huh" naruto menatap sakura dan memanyunkan bibirnya dan melangkah angkuh sambil cemberut kesel.

Hinata segera tersadar dan semburat merah pipinya telah mereda,hinata sedikit senyum pada naruto, dan menatap sakura seolah olah mengisyaratkan 'yang sabar ya sakura chan'

"apa apan si naruto no baka itu memanggil mu sayang ? dia pikir kau ini pacarnya? Huuh dia juga mengejekku pagi2 dasar baka!" sakura memutar mata nya keatas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "oiya hinata, ayahmu kenapa ?" hinata teringat dan kembali tersenyum penuh semangat.

"sakura, ayahku mengizinkan ku pergi berlibur kerumah neji-nii" dengan mata besar berkaca kaca penuh semangat dan senyum, masih tetap anggun dong tentunya.

"benarkah hinata?" sakura terlihat terkejut dan senang mendengar berita yang sangat langka itu terjadi. Pasalnya selama ini hinata selalu dikekang oleh ayahnya, bahkan untuk pergi _camping_ di sekolah pun ayahnya harus datang ke lokasi dan mengecek sendiri keadaan dilapangan dan menanyakan hal hal yang dianggap nya perlu pada penjaga sekolah, layaknya pemeriksaaan persiapan pidato presiden saja.

Tapi seketika wajah bahagia sakura berubah menjadi sedih dan ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam, benar benar berbeda dengan aura devil yang dia keluarkan saat meneriaki naruto beberapa menit lalu.

"hmm.. selamat hinata, akirnya kau bisa meyakinkan orang tuamu" senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan, bahakan orang rabun pun bisa membedakannya.

"ada apa saku chan"apa kau sakit?" hinata mengelus bahu gadis bermata emerald di depannya ini dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "oh, sakura, sepertinya bel akan segera berbunyi, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, gerbang ini sudah sedikit sepi saku chan, ayo.." hinata memegang tangan sakura sangat pelan.

"ne" sakura masih saja tertunduk, sepertinya ia menyimpan sebuah kegundahan hati, ia seperti berbicara dengan hati nya saat ini.

Mereka memasuki koridor utama, mereka memanglah bukan gadis gadis popular, tetapi wajah manis nan ayu milik hinata dan kecantikan masa muda yang bergairah milik sakura ini tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata. Sesekali siswa perempuan yang sedang duduk duduk atau sedang ngobrol di koridor melihat dan memandangi mereka agak lama. Tentusaja kedua gadis yang berjalan bergandengan ini adalah gadis gadis berprestasi dan sangat ramah, mereka juga tidak agresif dan pamer seperti Karin dan yamanaka ino yang mencap diri mereka gadis terpopuler se konoha senior high school.

Hinata dan sakura hampir memasuki kelas mereka yaitu kelas 11 ipa 4 yang berada di lantai dua pintu ke 3 setelah tangga, didalam kelas sudah banyak yang atang mereka sedang bercanda, bersenda gurau dan beberapa tengah mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran dengan mencatat atau meringkas buku.

"sakura, ada apa ? kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam ? jika kau mau berceritalah padaku saku chan," ujar hinata yang telah duduk disamping sakura yang sedikit melamun.

" tidak apa apa kok hinata," memaksakan senyuman lagi pada hinata yang jelas2 tak ada gunanya, hinata adalah teman nya dari awal MOS tentu hinata sudah tahu pasti gerak gerik sakura.

"baiklah jika kau tak mau memberi tahuku saku chan, aku akan menunggu hingga kau mau menjelaskannya dengan tenang," hianata memberikan senyum tulus dan syarat akan pengertian.

"hnn" sakura kembali berkutat denagn pkirannya, dan melamun lagi.

jam istirahat pun berbunyi, sakura masih bungkam seribu bahasa, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis periang ini hingga bisu seperti ini. Siswa yang tengah bersorak sorai bagaikan mendapan kan angin sejuk di tengah gurun pasir pun tak membuat sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, suasana kelas mendadak hening setelah hampir seluruh siswa berlari menuju kantin layaknya hewan buas kelaparan.

Hinata tak tinggal diam, ia tentu sangat kawatir dengan sahabatnya ini. "sakura, aku tak suka kau seperti ini, jika terjadi sesuatu atau ada hal yang membuatmu tak tenang ceritakanlah padaku, ne ?"

"mm.." sakura mengangguk yang dibalas senyuman oleh hinata.

"sebenarnya… aku… aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hinata, ayah dan ibuku sedang berada di Singapore untuk urusan bisnis, mereka akan kembali 3 minggu lagi. Terlebih lagi kau akan pergi ke rumah paman mu, aku jadi tak punya teman untuk menghabiskan libur semesterku, aku sedih hinata" Bukan hal yang mudah bagi sakura mengatakan hal ini, sakura hanya tak ingin hinata merasa bersalah ia tak ingin menyusahkan hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi bukan hal mudah juga bagi sakur untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya kali ini.

"sakuraa.." hinata sedikit tersenyum mendengar alasan sakura mendiamkan nya dari tadi, ia memeluk sahabat _pink_ -nya ini dari samping. "kau bleh ikut bersamaku saku-chan, ayah ku pasti akan senag sekali jika aku ditemani oleh mu, karna karate saku chan sangat baik" tersenyum "ikutlah bersamaku.." pinta hinata.

Sakura perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah hinata dengan ragu. "tapi hinata, aku bisa mengganggu lburanmu bersama neji-nii, aku tau kau sangat merindukan nya sakura_ sepertinya_ aku akan menjadi beban untuk mu." Sakura kembali tertunduk sedih.

Hinata berdiri dan melangkah kedepan meja sakura, ia mengangkat dagu sakura yang dari tadi disimpan dibalik rambut merah jambunya itu. "jika kau sahabatku, ikutlah denganku sakura, aku pasti takan tenang jika meninggalkan sahabat ku sedih disini sementara aku berlibur bersenang senang,_ hmm?" sakura tersenyum "arigatou hinata" sakura berdiri dan memeluk hinata.

Haaii… aku author baru niih.. Selama ini cuma jadi reader dan sekarang mau coba juga bikin ff hheehe..kalo respondnya baik dan membangun.. rencana nya aku mau lanjut, tapi kalo engga.. ya jadi reader abadi deh.. hiks hiks.. mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto POV

 **Sabtu, 29 november 2015**

Suasana kantin konoha senior high school sekarang sangat ramai, meja meja panjang yang dapat di isi oleh 7 atau 8 orang ini pun hampir penuh.. naruto dan temannya kini sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang paling belakang dan paling sudut, sasuke lah yang memilih tempat itu karna dipikir tempat ini lah yang setidaknya tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"teme kau tau tidak.. kemarin aku menguping pembicaraan princess-ku bersama sakura chan" naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya keatas kursi sambil terus menyendok nasi gorang yang ia pesan. "mereka bilang mereka akan berlibur keluar negeri.. kalau tidak salah itu adalah rumah pamannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana teme" naruto terlihat sedikit sedih di akhir ceritanya.

"lalu ?" sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan gadged nya dan segelas coffelatte,ia menanggapi ocehan naruto dengan acuh tak acuh.

"huh..! ayolah teme aku hanya ingin berbagi kesedihanku denganmu sedikiiit.." naruto merajuk dan mendorong piringnya, ia menatap teman pantat ayamnya ini dengan sedikit kesal.

"haha.. baiklah dobe, aku tau kau sedih.. tapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita yang sudah lama kita persiapkan? Apa kau akan membuangnya sia sia ?" sasuke kini menatap naruto dengan tanya.

"benar juga sih, tapi hinata itu kan princess ku bagaimana jika dia kenapa kenapa?" kening naruto berkerut dan memperlihatkan ekspresi kawatir  
"kau kan tahu ayahnya seorang mantan polisi terbaik konoha, kau tak perlu cemas" kembali menatap ponsel canggihnya.  
"benar juga sih.. tapi_ bukannya itu berarti keselamatan hinata jadi tambah berbahaya?" naruto makin histeris dan menjambak kepalanya.  
"kan ada sakura, dia atlit karate sabuk hitam" sasuke mulai bete.  
"benar juga.. tapi kaan….._" "sudahlah naruto tak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan!" sasuke mengguk habis coffelatte nya dan berdiri

"ayo pergi" sasuke melangkahkan kaki kanannya meninggalkan kerumunan masa yang sedang kelaparan itu, naruto yang secepat kilat melahap habis beberapa sendok terakirnya langsung berlari setelah membayar.

.

.

Di tempat lain sakura dan hinata tengah berjalan dengan susuah payah, hinata membawa setumpuk buku setinggi dagunya dan sakura membawa dua tumpuk kardus berisi buku. Hinata yang bawaannya sedikit lebih simple dan tidak terlalu berat membuka knop pintu tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari buku buku tersebut.

naruto yang tadi berjalan di koridor, dari jauh melihat tuan putri kesayangannya tengah kesusahan, ia segera berlari dan membantu hinata membuka knop pintu perpustakaan.  
"eehh..?_ arigatou naruto-kun"  
"daijobu my princess" nyengir rubah  
"na naruto-kun…" hinata tersipu malu.  
sakura yang berada dibelakang hinata tengah terbengkalai membawa dua kardus berat, sesekali ia membenahi posisi kardus kardus tersebut. Tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar menyambar kardus yang paling atas dengan wajah datar.  
"ehh? arigatou" ucap sakura riang tetapi setelahsakura melirik kesamping "u uchiha san" lirih sakura, sakura yang menyadari pria itu adalah sasuke langsung tersipu malu.

Suffiks san ?ya.. ini adalah interaksi pertama sakura dengan pangeran sekolah yang satu ini.. selama ini sakura hanya mengagumi sang kapten basket dari bangku penonton, walaupun naruto adalah temannya sejak kecil, naruto tak pernah mengenalkan sasuke teman sebangku nya itu pada sakura. Naruto tak pernah mengetahui bahwa sakura diam diam mengagumi sasuke.

"ayo sakura kita masuk" ajak hinata. "ne" sakura masih senyum senyum sendiri dan sesekali melirik kebelakang karna sasuke ada dibelakangnya.  
"waah.. hinata ternyata kuat juga ya? Bisa bawa buku sebanyak ini" naruto berekspresi kagum.  
"tidak jugaa, justru sakura yang paling berat naruto-kun" hinata menoleh kebelakang lalu sedikit terkejut ternyata kardus yang dibawa sakura hanya satu dan yang satu lagi?_ ditangan sasuke?!

"ta taruh disini saja uchiha san" sakura tergagap gagap sambil menunjuk meja panjang yang ada di perpustakaan. Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya menaruh kardus tesebut diatas meja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.  
hinata yang melihat sweet pinky nya tegagap gagap langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan terlihat menahan tawa.  
"ada apa hinata chan ?" naruto terheran melihat hinata yang tiba tibabersikap aneh.  
"iie.. tidak ada apa apa naruto" hinata menatap naruto dengan senyum dan sudut matanya sedikit berair.  
"kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu ya hinata chan, ayo teme" naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menawan dan tambahan iris safire naruto yang sangat tulus.  
naruto mendahului sasuke yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, sebelum sasuke membalikkan badan sasuke melihat kearah sakura yang masih tertunduk salah tingkah, sakura yang lebih rendah dari sasuke pun sedikit mendongak.  
"panggil aku sasuke saja" dengan wajah datar sasuke kembali mengalih kan onyxnya dan berjalan menyusul naruto. Sesaat ketika sasuke di ambang pintu sakura sedikit berjinjit dan berkata riang penuh semangat "arigatou sasuke..!" . Sasuke yang telah berada diluar ruangan terenyum melihat tingkah sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"kamu terlihat senang sekali saku chan.." goda hinata  
"en" sakura masih senyum senyum sendiri sambil mengeluarkan buku dari kardus satu persatu.  
"hihi" hinata cekikikan melihat sakura pinky nya ini wajahnya yang juga berubah menjadi merah, persis seperti buah cherry di pohon sakura di musim semi.

Setelah membersihkan semua buku buku, sakura dan hinata kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa.

 **Minggu, 30 November 2015**

Drrt drrtt  
" huaaaaaah… en..moshi moshi" nada mengantuk  
"dobe kau belum bersiap siap?"  
"apa?" malas  
"pesawatnya akan berangkat sejam lagi"  
"pesawat?_kurang lebih 4 sampai 5 detik_ TIDAAAAKK…!"  
tut tut tut tut tut tutuuuut…  
naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, cahaya pagi yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata naruto,ia tersandung selimutnya yang terjulur kebawah, _dukhh!_ "awww" ia segera bangkit dan menyambar handuk yang tergeletak tak beraturan dipinggir kasurnya. Setelah mandi naruto segera berpakaian dan menyambar sebuah ransel yang lumayan besar, seperti ransel seorang backpacker. Naruto mengenakan celana jeans hitam selutut dan T-shirt v abu abu dan sandal tali hitam. Naruto menysir rambutnya asal yang makin membuatnya terlihat keren, ia menuruni tangga rumahnya yang megah itu. Ia berlari menuju meja makan, disana sudah ada minato kushina dan menma.  
"tousan kaasan aku berangkat dulu ya" ia menghabiskan separuh susunya dan menyambar sepotong roti.  
"nii san aku itu yaaa? Kumohoooon.." rengek menma  
"nii san sudah terlambat nih, kapan kapan akan kuajak" sambil berlari kearah pintu utama.  
"yahoo.. kau berjanji naruto nii..!" menma berteriak sekeras mungkin karna naruto sudah di ambang pintu. "iyaaaa..!" naruto sedikit membanting pintu karna sedang terburu buru.  
"dasar naruto.. seenaknya saja memberi janji palsu pada adiknya" minato menggeleng geleng.  
"menma kau mau ikut kaa san ke mall tidak?" ajak kushina sambil mengelus rambut kuning menma.  
"huuh.. pasti kaasan akan lama sekali, kesalon, rebutan baju diskon, semprat semprot farfum, ujung ujungnya pasti aku yang bawa belanjaan. Ah,. Aku gak mau ah" menma memang sangat mirip dengan naruto hanya saja dia lebih kecil dan warna kulitnya sedikit lebih terang dari pada kulit tan naruto yang eksotis itu.  
"uuuhh.. ibu tidak akan beliin kaset PS baru deh" kushina mengancam menma dan merajuk pada minato. "sayaaang…" ting ting ting kushina mengedip mengedip manja pada minato yang sedang menengguk kopi. "ukh ukh.. yatuhaan laporan untuk cabang suna belum selesai sebaiknya aku segera pergi_" minato berdiri dan "aku pergi dulu sayang, cup" minato mengecup kening kushina yang udah ngambek dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sesaat setelah minato melangkah, Lalu kushina kembali menatap menma dengan _deathglear_ yang mematikan seperti ada kilatan kilatan membunuh di mata kushina. Menma _sweatdrop_ dan "iya iya aku ikuut" kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memajukan duduknya, ia menumpukan siku pada meja makan dan mengepalkan tangannya didepan menma, "ne.. ayo kita bersiap siaaaap.." "en" jawab menma malas.

di bandara, hinata berdiri bersama ayahnya. Hinata mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan bunga kecil berwarna lavender di sisi luat masing masing kaki, ia mengenakan atasan baju lavender yang sangat manis dengan renda putih di lehernya dan lengan hingga siku, ia menenteng koper ungu muda ukuran medium yang senada dengan rambut indigonya yang diberi jepitan bunga kecil.  
disampingnya berdiri pria 45 tahunan dengan stelan jas rapi ala orang kantoran, badannya tinggi besar dengan pundak lebar dan tangan besar berotot yang tampak jelas dari balik lengan jas hitamnya. Ia terlihat sedang menceramahi gadis manis nan ayu setinggi dadanya.

"ayah.. itu sakura" hinata menunjuk gadis serba pink yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.  
"gomenasai hinata chan, hiasi jisan aku lama ya" sakura terengah engah setelah berlari menuju hinata dan ayahnya.  
"daijobu sakura chan, oiya ayah ingat kan ini sakura yang dulu jago arate, sekarang semakin jago lo yah" hinata memperkenalan sakura.  
"iya tentu ayah masih ingat, oiya sakura, aku titip hinata ya, jaga dia ya sakura chan aku mengandalkan mu" hiashi tersenyum ramah pada sakura.  
"tentu, aku akan menjaganya, anda bisa mengandalkan ku paman" sakura menjawab penuh semangat.  
"kalau begitu cepatlah masuk_ dan hinata ingat pesan ayah dan jangan lupa sampaikan juga pada sakura_ dan ingat, selalu waspada. Wakarimasuka?" sakura sedikit bingung ' _sampaikan apaya maksud paman hiashi?_ '  
"hai wakarimasu" jawab hinata penuh memeluk ayahnya, dan sakura menunduk 90˚. "kami berangkat" kata sakura dan hinata bersamaan, hiashi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masuk kedalam dan masih menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Sakura dan hinata duduk di deretan kursi yang tersedia, dan membelakangi dinding kaca yang sangat luas dan berhadapan langsung engan landasan udara, hinata menjelaskan sedikit tentang tempat tujuan mereka dan aturan yang dibuat hiashi.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari sana seorang pemuda berambut aneh,_ seperti?_aa! pantat ayam. iamendengus kesal, pasalnya orang yang ditunggu belum juga sampai padahal jadwal keberangkatan tinggal 20 menit lagi.  
"hoooii.. teme" teriak seorang pria blonde pada pemuda itu.  
"aku kira kau takkan datang dobe" ucap sasuke datar.  
"mana mungkin aku tidak pergi ini kan sudah rencana kita sejak lama sasuke" jawab naruto "kau pakai baju baru ya ?" goda naruto dengan senyuman jahil.  
"tidak juga" jawab sasuke ketus. "yasudah ayo kita pergi".

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata melirik keduanya yang berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan. Tentu saja, sasuke dengan penampilan sangat luar biasa keren berjalan _cool_ dengan sebuah ransel yang hampir mirip dengan naruto. ia mengenakan T-shirt putih yang sedikit longgar dan mengekspose dada bidangnya, ia mengenakan bawahan celana jeans hitam selutut.

"eeeh?" naruto terpana, sekitar 150 meter darinya ia melihat wanita dengan koper pink, rambut pink, cardigan pink, sepatu keds pink, dan celana hitam. "sasuke, lihat gadis pink itu, bukan kan itu sakura?"  
naruto nenunjuk kearah jam 11 didepan mereka. "sepertinya begitu" jawab sasuke yang juga menengok kearah yang ditunjuk naruto.  
"dan diaa_ bersama hinataaa..!" naruto histeris dan langsung berlari secepatnya menuju sakura sebelum mereka menghilang.

"hinata chan…!" pekik naruto. hinata yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh kebelakang dan menjumpai sumber suara itu.

"eeh na naruto kun? Sedang apa disini?"  
"aku akan berlibur bersama sasuke"  
"s sasuke? Dia di sini ?dimana?" sakura celingak celinguk kiri kanan.  
"aku disini" sasuke datang dari belakang naruto dan membuat sakura terkejut.  
"ah.. ee.. ohayo s sasuke" sakura blushing, ia terpana melihat ketampanan sasuke saat ini.  
"en" jawab sasuke datar  
"hinata chan mau kemana?" tanya naruto  
"aku akan kerumah pamanku di amerika"  
"benarkah? amerika? Dimananya?" tanya naruto semangat.  
"mm..new york, kenapa naruto kun? Oiya kau mau berlibur kemana?"  
"nn.. aku juga akan ke amerika tapi tujuanku adalah miami, hinata chan apakah aku boleh ikut bersamamu ?" dengan _puppyeyes_ nya  
"ehm!" sasuke mendelik datar, tapi naruto mengerti maksud sasuke ini.  
"iya iya teme"  
sakura hanya diam sambil terus menatap sasuke, dan sesekali tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ia duga sasuke kini melihat kearahnya setelah dari naruto. sakura tertangkap basah sedang memandang sasuke dengan tampang aneh itu. Matanya membesar dan mukanya merah padam.  
"eh nn aa h-hinata ayo kita masuk" sakura benar benar salah tingkah, ia segera balik kanan dan menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.  
"hihihi hm! naruto-kun, sasuke-kun aku pergi ya, semoga kita nanti bertemu di amerika. Jaa ne" hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil sedikit berlari karna tangannya yang satu lagi telah ditarik paksa sakura.

' _Sakura ini memang sangat aneh, jika bertemu naruto dia bisa menjadi monster dan meledak ledak, tapi jika bertemu sasuke dia menjadi pemalu, suka salah tingkah. Sakura semoga kamu mendapatkannya, ganbatte ne_ ' batin hinata yang sedang menatap sakura dari belakang.

"sayang sekali ya kita tidak sepesawat dengan hinata, andai saja aku bisa sedikit lebih lama dengannya" naruto sudah duduk di kursinya, ia sekarang duduk di samping sasuke. Sasuke yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya menatap datar awan awan yang kini berada dibawah mereka.

Naruto POV

Sudah lama sekali aku memperhatikanmu hinata, sejak kita smp. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya aku sudah seperti orang gila disini, isi otakku hanya kamu, setiap hari memikirkanmu, apa kau mencintai orang lain? Tapi siapa? aku selalu memperhatikan mu tapi aku tak menemukan orangnya.  
aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyerah tapi, aku tak mempunyai alasan kuat untuk itu, kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan laki laki lain selain aku. Jadi aku harus apa hinata?

End naruto POV

Naruto sudah kalut dalam lamunan panjangnya, sampai sampai ia tertidur. Perlahan lahan kepalanya miring kearah sasuke dan_ hap sekarang ia sudah bersandar dibahu sasuke. Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan lamunan panjang naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu naruto, sahabatnya ini begitu mencintai hinata, jelas sekali lamunan naruto tadi begitu dalam sampai sampai sasuke tak tega untuk mengganggu gulat pikiran yang sedang dilakoni sahabatnya saat tadi.

.

.

"hinata, apa tadi aku terlihat salah tingkah didepan sasuke?" sakura menempelkan kedua telapah tangan nya dimuka.  
"mm" jawab hinata singkat sambil menahan tawa.  
"ya tuhaan aku harus bagai mana? Aku malu sekalii ketahuan seperti itu. AAAAA…!" sakura berteriak dan menarik perhatian penumpang lainnya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tiba tiba seorang pramugari datang karna teriakan sakura tadi.  
"iie.. sumimasen" sakura bungkuk 90˚ "maaf merepotkan"  
"tidak apa apa nona, jika ada yang perlu dibantu panggil saja. Terima kasih"  
"nee" jawab sakura ang telah duduk kembali di kursi nya.  
"sakura, kau ada ada saja" hinata tertawa ringan.  
"habis aku malu sekali hinata, wajahku pasti aneh sekali tadi. Aduuuh" sakura menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tanagan dan menggeleng geleng.  
"sudahlah sakura, mungkin sudah saatnya sasuke tau perasaanmu"  
sakura terlihat sedikit berpikir dan "oo? Benar juga"  
"hiihihi" hinata terkikik geli.

Setelah keluar dari pintu kedatangan, hinata disambut bahagia oleh neji dan berjalan perlahan disamping sakura dan mereka pun berdiri didepan neji.

"lama tidak bejumpa hinata" neji membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.  
"iyaa.. neji nii sudah semakin tinggi sekarang" jawab hinata dengan pipi merah merona.  
sekarang keadaan terbalik, tadi sakura yang malu malu, sekarang giliran hinata yang malu malu.

"apa kabar jii san?" hinata memeluk hizashi singkat.  
"aku baik hinata, wah.. kamu juga bertambah tinggi_ dan cantik" hizashi tersenyum.  
"hihihi.. benarkah paman? Arigatou" sakura tertawa pelan.

"oiya paman, niisan, kenalkan ini sakura temanku, dia akan berlibur bersama kita"  
"salam kenal paman, saya haruno sakura, teman sebangku hinata" sakura memberi slam dan membungkukkan badan.  
"salam kenal juga sakura, saya paman hinata, dan ini neji, anakku" "salam kenal, aku neji"  
"nah hinata chan dan sakura, ayo kita pulang ibu sudah memasakkan kita makan malam" kata neji penuh semangat.  
' _waah.. seperti ini neji yang sering hinata ceritakan? Hmm tampan juga_ ' batin sakura.

.

.

Setelah sampai di penginapan, naruto dan sasuke segera mandi dan makan malam. Suasanya disini sangat berbeda dengan jepang. Disini mudah sekali ditemui perempuan berpakaian seksi, apalagi mereka menginap di penginapan dekat pantai. Sungguh berbeda dengan suasana asia yang sopan dan tertutup.

"waah.. teme ayo kita kepantai" ajak naruto penuh semangat.  
"tapi ini sudah malam baka"  
"ayolah teme kita jalan jalan saja, kau tidak lihat wanita wanita seksi itu?" air liur naruto keluar bagaikan air terjun saat musim penghujan.  
"mm.. baiklah" sasuke sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran terakir naruto itu.

.

.

 **Selasa, 2 desember 2015**

Sudah dua hari hinata dan sakura di sini di amerika. sekarang hinata, sakura, neji dan sam seorang teman laki laki neji berjalan jalan disekitar muara sungai Hudson di newyork harbor. Sekarang mereka sedang berada disebuah pagar pembatas yang membatasi daratan dan laut, tepat didepan mereka berdiri sebuah patung besar yang sedang memangku sebuah buku dan mengangkat obor. Ya, patung liberty.  
"waaah.. cantik nya" hinata merentangkan tangannya ke atas.  
"iya disini bagus sekali kan? Aku dulu sering kesini bersama kaa san" neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mengamati riak air yang memantulkan cahaya jingga yang indah didepan mereka.  
hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat ' _apakah ini waktu yang tepat? aku bingung. kami sama bantu akuu….'_ Batin hinata sangat gundah, ia takut mendengar jawaban yang akan ia terima jika ia menyatakan perasaaannya pada neji. ' _tapi kapan lagi? Kesempatan langka ini takkan aku dapat kan untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus kuat! Aku harus bisa! Ayo hinata beranikan dirimu!'_ sekarang tekad hinata sudah bulat ia takkan membuang kesempatan emas ini.

Ia melihat kebelakang, tak beberapa jauh darinya di seberang jalan ia melihat sakura dan sam sedang ngobrol disebuah stand hamburger kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai kelam panjangyang diikat rapi yang berada di samping kanannya ini, ia terlihat tengah terhipnotis dengan surga tuhan yang sedang mereka amati dari tadi, mata amethysnya memantulkan merefleksikan cahaya langit senja. Hinata menelan saliva nya dan memulai percakapannya.  
"nii san, b bolehkah aku bertanya?" hinata sedikit tergagap.  
"ya tentu saja hinata" neji menoleh ke kiri dan menatap manik amethyst kembar yang sama persis dengan mata nya itu.  
"apakah nii san sudah punya p_" _drrtt drrtt drrt  
_ seketika hinata terdiam, rangkaian kata yang sudah hampir selesai ia lafal kan terhenti karna ponsel neji berbunyi dan neji langsung mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya.  
"sebentar ya hinata" neji berbalik dan bergeser 2 langkah dari posisi awalnya yang sedang berhadapan dengan hinata.

"hello? _"  
"ooh I'm sorry honey, I forgot it. I'm very very sorry"  
"mm"  
"ya"  
"I will go there soon"  
"hn 7 o'clock"  
"see you latter, bye"_

Samar samar hinata mendengar percakapan neji, saat ia mendengar kara kata ' _honey'_ mencuat dari baritone neji, ia terpana, ia diam membatu, matanya membulat besar, nafasnya tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa sakit, dadanya seperti ditikam seratus pisau, cairan bening mulai menggenangi amethysnya. Ia menundukkan kepala saat neji mulai membalik dan berjalan dua langkah maju.

"hinata gomen, mm.. apa yang akan kau tanya kan tadi hinata?" neji tersenyum manis dan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Suasana jingga di langit amerika dari sang matahari yang akan melepas penat pun menjadi saksi hancurnya hati hinata saat ini.  
' _bertahun tahun aku mencintaimu, bertahun tahun aku mengagumi tanpa bertemu, ternyata bertahun tahun juga aku terbang dalam bayang semu_ oh tuhaan hatiku terasa sakit, sakit, sa_'  
_ hinata berusaha mengendalikan diri,

ia menghapus liquid bening itu dari sudut iris amethysnya.  
"mm.. tidak jadi" hinata tersenyum bagikan tak terjadi apa apa "mm.. aku harus kesuatu tempat bersama sakura"  
"hinata, ini sudah hampir malam dan pula ini adalah amerika sakura, ke_"  
"tidak apa nii san, aku dekat kok sebentar saja, aku tahu jalan pulang, lagipula aku bersama sakura, nisan pulang lah." Sakura bersusah payah meyakinkan neji.  
"tidak hinata, jika terjadi apa apa nanti bagaimana"  
"tidak akan terjadi apa apa, aku benar benar tahu jalan pulang. niisan aku harus segera pergi, nanti akan kuhubungi" nada bicara sakura agak keras dan penuh penekanan. Ia berlari melintas jalan raya dan menuju sakura yang masih ngobrol dengan sam, ia menarik tangan sakura singga sakura sedikit tertohok.

"ehh..?" sakura heran  
"ikut saja" hinata kini tengah menitikan airmata di pipinya..  
'apa yang terjadi?' batin sakura.

Neji dan sam terlihat kawatir sambil menatap punggung perempuan berbaju pink dan lavender itu menjauh, dan hilang di balik gedung.  
"sam, aku harus segera pergi, hanna tadi meneleponku, aku lupa kalau aku berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam hari ini."  
"yaaku mengerti,"  
"Kau pulang lah dulu, dan terimakasih sudah menemani kami seharian tadi"  
"tidak apa apa, lagi pula aku senang mempunyai banyak teman, apa lagi gadis asia yang sangat manis itu, namanya sakura kan, aku menyukainya, ia bercerita banya padaku tentang karate. Yeaah.., baiklah aku balik dulu."  
"hm.. dia memang jago karate. Bye"

Neji berlari kecil menuju mobilnya putihnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, sam hanya berdiri dan melihat kepargian neji lalu berjalan kearah sebaliknya.

.

.

"s sakura, sekarang kita dimana?" hinata merangkul lengan sakura dan berbisik takut.  
"entahlah hinata, aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi aku hanya mengikutimu, kupikir kau tahu jalan ini." Jawab sakura dengan pelan.  
"aku hanya berjalan sakura, aku sedang sedih kan aku bercerita dari tadi, aku tidak menyadari kita telah sejauh ini." Hinata hanya menatap ngeri kesekeliling mereka. Disini sangat ramai, di sebelah kanan jalan banyak wanita wanita seksi yang tinggi dan putih memakai baju yang sangat minim, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka ' _tidak berpakaian_ ' mereka hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat tidak mengenakkan. Di antara banyak wanita seksi itu terdapan pria berbadan tambun dengan segelas bir di tangannya dan tato beruang besar dengan tulisan akatsuki di bahu kanan, mereka sedang 'bersenang senang' di tengah semrautnya jalanan ini. Lampu lampu jalan, meja meja dan kursi kursi, stan stan makanan pinggir jalan dan Preman preman sangar dengan sampah kacang dan botol bir hijau bertebaran di pinggir jalan yang sangat ramai tersebut. Suara bising dari mobil mobil yang dimodifikasi dengan cahaya warna warni berjejer di sebelah kiri jalan, tak lupa juga dengan wanita wanita yang sedang bercumbu panas menyandar pada mobil mobil itu, di iringi music dj dengan bass yang besar.

"eeh sakura, aku sangat tidak nyaman disini, ayo kita pulang." Hinata mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan kiri sakura.  
"tapi hinata aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," sakura yang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari hinata mencoba untuk tidak terlalu cemas. "apa kita telepon neji saja?" sebuah ide dari sakura membuat hinata tertunduk sedih.  
"entahlah sakura, aku_ aku tidak yakin" hinata tertunduk makin dalam.  
hinata memang sangat terpukul dengan kejadian tadi sore, bahkan hinata tercegut cegut saat menceritakan semuanya pada sakura, mereka bercerita panjang lebar sambil berjalan sampai sampai mereka tak tahu sekarang merka ada dimana.

"hey darling, what are you doing here?" seorang pria eropa dengan badan berotot dan seorang pria afrika datang menghampiri sakura dan hinata yang sedang mengendap endap berjalan di trotoan jalan, mereka bersembunyi dibawah bayangan yang tercipta dari atap sebuah toko.  
"sakura aku takuut" hinata mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan sakura.  
"ooh.. Japanese haah? Ooh yeaah..we got an Asian girl here hahahah" ucap sang pria hitam tinggi besar pada teman putihnya.  
"ooh..come on baby, let have fun" pria putih dengan T-shirt putih pun mencolek lengan kanan sakura.  
"stop! Don't touch me! If you dare, you will die!" sakura mengancam dengan tampang ragu ragu yang jelas membuat posisi mereka tidak menguntungkan.  
"wooo… I scared" ucap pria hitam "hahhahhahh" mereka tertawa bersama.  
sakura memberanikan diri "hinata, mereka tidak mengerti bahasa kita, aku akan berusaha memperlambat mereka, jadi kau harus bersiap lari kekencang kencangnya ketika aku beri aba aba, mengerti?" "hn!" jawab hinata sambil menganggukkan kepala.  
"oh iya coba lihat gps yang diberikan ayahmu apa masih menyala dan juga berikan pada ku satu" perintah sakura.  
hinata segera mengeluarkan alatnya dan memastikan keduanya telah dalam keadaan on lalu menyerahkannya pada sakura. " bagus sekarang masukkan ke celanamu dan pastikan jangan sampai hilang hinata" sakura memasukkan gps itu kedalan sakucelananya.  
"ayo maju" ucap sakura pada kedua laki laki itu sambil menununjukkan kuda kuda karatenya.  
"wanna play before party baby? Okey lets play"  
pria berbaju putih itu mengacungkan tinjunya dan bergaya layaknya seorang petinju.

Sakura memanfaat kan keadaan laki laki yang tengah mengolok olok nya itu dengan menendang selangkanagn nya menggunakan lutut sekeras kerasnya.  
"uugh aww aww shit damn shiit" pekik pria eropa itu dn memegang kearah kemaluannya.  
melihat temannya kesakitan pria hitam yang dari tadi hanya menonton sambil tertawa pun menghampiri dan mengelus punggung temnnya seraya berbungkuk. "bro are you okey?"  
sekali memanfaatkan suasana, sakura segera kembali menendang perut pria hitam itu dengan lututnya kembali sekuat tenaga dan mendorong kedua pria yang tengah kesakitan itu jatuh.  
sakura meneliti keadaan dan menemukan sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar sebesar pemukul baseball. Ia langsung mengajar keduanya bergantian sekuat yang ia bisa.  
"rasakan itu _SHANNAROOOOO..!_ " sakura mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat tajam, wajahnya berubah gelap dan mengeluarkan kata ajaibnya 'shannaro' ia meringis bagaikan setan dan sebagai penutup, ia menendang 'bokong' kedua pria yang sudah kesakitan setengah mati itu sekencang kencangnya.

"hinata lari" teriak sakura dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, mereka berlari sejauh yang mereka bisa. Mereka yang tadinya berada dekat dengan kerumunan bising kehidupan malam itu pun telah berangsur ke sebuah jalanan sepi dengan bangunan besar yang sudah tua disisi kiri dan kanan nya.

huh huh huh

"sakura sekarang kita sudah jauh" hinata bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan terengah engah  
"iya.. mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi" sakura dengan keadaan sama menegok kebelakang, yang diterangi cahaya orange lampu jalan.  
suasana disini berbeda 180˚ dengan tempat sebelumnya, disini sangat sepi dan sunyi dan tak satupu kendaraan dijaln yang cukup besar ini.

" bagaimana ini?hinata dan sakura belum juga kembali" raut wajah mikoto sangat cemas ia mondar mandir di depan tv.  
"neji bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan mereka pergi, kau kan tahu mereka bahkan belum cukup sehari disini dan kau percaya saja mereka begitu saja?" hizashi menautkan tangan nya diatas meja makan dan menatap neji dengan tatapan menuntut.  
"ayah, hinata bilang ia hanya dekat dan ia bersikeras tahu jalan pulang, dia juga berlari meninggalkan ku ayah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaiman… ia_ juga terlihat sedih saat itu_ dan aku tak tahu kenapa." Jawab neji yang duduk di sofa depan tv yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang makan itu.  
"tidak ada jalan lain, kita harus menghubungi kantor polisi secepatnya" ucap kizashi.  
.

.

Sebuah ruangan minim cahaya terasa sangat mencekam, di sebelah kanan ruangan itu ada rak rak yang berjejerkan botol-botol bir yang masih disegel, disebelah kiri ada dinding yang penuh dengan kepala hewan, jendela yang lumayan besar berdiri kokoh diantara nya. Cahaya kelap kelip dari suasana jalan yang terlihat dari jendela tampak kentara dengan suasana merah mencekam yang disebebkan lampu merah yang menerangi ruangan besar ini. Di depan jendela ada sebuah meja dan kursi empuk besar yang dapat diputar putar,

"bos, kelinci putih telah keluar, target di luar jangkauan elang. Laporan selesai" seorang pria bertopeng hewan datang dari balik pintu yang tepat berada beberapa meter dihadapan meja besar yang membelakangi jendela.  
"dimana dia sekarang?" seorang pria yang duduk dikursi menjawab, tanpa membalikkan badan dan terus menatap keluar jendela.  
"kelinciputih berada disector 5 daerah pantauan." Jawab pria bertopeng.  
"hmm sector lima.. hahaha tidak disangka kelinci putih yang kita intai selama ini, menghampiri kita dengan suka " pria yang dipanggil bos itu memiringkan duduknya sehingga menampakkan siluetnya.  
"maaf bos, target tidak sendiri dia membawa seorang teman."  
"teman?"  
"benar bos, ia membawa seorang teman wanita"  
"bagus, hubungkan aku dengan aburame shino"  
"baiklah bos"

Pria bertopeng mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan menekan beberapa tombol, dan beberapa saat terdengar bunyi tuut, pria bertopeng itu menyerahkan handphone nya kepada sang bos.

Tuuut tuut tu_ "hm" terdengar suara seorang pria di seberang sana.  
"ini aku kiba, gadis hyuga itu telah di ketahui keberadaannya, ia berada dengan soerang teman perempuannya di sector lima, cepat tangkap dia dan aku tidak menerima laporan gagal, segera hubungi aku jika sudah mendapatkannya."  
"hn aku mengerti" tut tut tut tut tut  
.

.

"sakura, aku lelah. Kita telah menelusuri jalan gelap ini cukup jauh" keluh hinata  
"kita istirahatdisini saja" sakura mengangguk dan duduk ditepi trotoar jalan. Sakura meluruskan kakinya kejalan dan menyandarkan kepala ke tiang lampu jalan yang menyinari mereka saat ini.  
"sakura, bagaimana ini? kita harus segera pulang"  
"tapi bagaimana caranya ? aku bahkan tidak tahu kita berada dimana."  
hinata yang duduk di sisi lain lampu jalan kini ikut menyandarkan kepala ke tiang lampu jalan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Dari kejauhan terdengar samar suara kendaraan yang makin lama semakin jelas terdengar, hinata dan sakura tidak menyadari bunyi tersebut dan masih melamun di bawah cahaya jingga lampu jalan. Semakin lama suaranya semakin jelas hingaa nampaklah sebuah mobil jeep hijau tua dengan beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar didalam. Mobil tersebut melaju lumayan kencang hingga akirnya sakura menyadari kehadiran mobil mobil tersebut, ia sedikit heran dari tadi mereka berada dijalanan sepi ini tak terlihat kendaraan apa pun tetapi sekarang ada mobil jeep datang.  
"hm.. hinata sepertinya kita harus segera pergi, aku curiga dengan mobil itu" sakura melirik mobil jeep yang masih berada beberapa ratus meter dari mereka.  
"benar sakura, mobil jeep memang selalu menakutkan bagiku" hinata sedikit mengerdik ngeri.  
"ayo" sakura bangkit dan disusul hinata, mereka berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya mobil itu. Tapi, Mobil yang sama persis juga datang dari sisi lain jalan "mm.. sakura disana juga ada mobil jeep" hinata mulai mengeratkan kan pegangannya pada lengan sakura.  
"mu mungkin ini hanya kebetulan hinata, lagi pula inikan jalan raya, tidak ada yang melarang mobil jenis apapun bisa melintas disini, kita harus terus berjalan hinata" jawab sakura yang terlihat agak ragu.  
"hm" hinata mengangguk kecil dan terus berjalan dengan merangkul lengan kiri sakura.

Lalu mobil jeep yang berada didepan mereka berlalu begitu saja, dan sontak membuat kedua gadis cantik itu mendesah lega. Tapi tidak berselang lama mobil jeep yang mereka hindari diawal tadi sudah mendekat dari belakang, semakin dekat dan membuat jantung hinata maupun sakura berdetak lebih cepat, adrenalin mereka menggebu gebu dan rasa takut muncul begitu saja setelah mereka menyadari mobil itu tinggal 50 meter lagi di belakang mereka. Entah kenapa semua itu membuat mereka takut mereka sendiripun tidak tahu, mungkin hanya firasat.

Firasat yang ternyata adalah tanda tanda dari alam. Mobil jeep itu berhenti dan 4 orang yang tadi duduk di dalam keluar setelah parkir sekitar 3 meter di depan hinata dan sakura. Seketika mereka menunjukkan tanda tanda siaga 1, pria pria berbadan tinggi besar berotot dengan tatto hewan di masing masing lengan kanan mereka.

Seorang pria eropa tinggi dengan badan besar berotot mendekat sementara 2 orang teman nya yang lain berdiri di belakang. Dan yang satu lagi bersandar di pintu mobil jeep mereka.

Pria ini mempunyai sebuah tattoo beruang grizly yang sedang mengamuk di lengan kanannya dan bertuliskan _"AKATSUKI"._ Tunggu,Bukankah itu bahasa jepang?

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi 2 pria eropa itu langsung mendekap sakura dan hinata, walau bagaimanapun juga pria memang ditakdirkan lebih kuat dari pada wanita. Tanpa perlawanan berarti sakura dan hinatatelah terkulai lemas karna dibekap dengan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Mereka membawa hinata dan sakura pergi menggunakan jeep tersebut.

.


End file.
